A conventional system includes a monitoring apparatus and an ordering support apparatus. The monitoring apparatus monitors status of consumables in apparatuses. The ordering support apparatus sends an email having a URL showing a web page for the order of the consumables in response to a notification indicating shortage of a consumable from the monitoring apparatus.